Our Two Little Girls
by MintMeow
Summary: Tamaki thinks about his life with Haruhi and the two little girls they're both parents to. One-Shot.


Tamaki Suoh's POV(POV means point of view)

It's three in the morning. The bright stars twinkle in the dark night sky, and all is quiet as people and animals are sound asleep. Though that silence is broken when a baby's cries is heard. It's my daughters cries. I look over to my wife who lets out a tiny groan. ''I'm so tired!'' She explains. I smile lightly and kiss her on her soft tender cheek. Then I quietly whisper in her right ear, ''I'll go. Sleep my dear. You need it.'' Haruhi trusted me and without a word quickly fell back into a deep slumber.

I stand up from the king size bed in the master bedroom and walk into my eight days old daughters room. It was quite large for a babies room. Painted pink walls with pictures of bears and stuffed animals surround the room. I smile as I approach the crib and carefully grab her tiny body. I sit on the rocking chair with my daughter and hold her lovingly.

''What's wrong princess?'' I ask her with a kind voice as I hold her in my arms.

Her cries don't stop. I sigh and continue to rock the rocking chair. As the rocking chair is slowly rocking, I can't believe my eyes as I look down at her. She's absolutely gorgeous and she's our baby. She's Haruhi's and mine. She yawns as she slowly begins to calm down and then lets out a tiny sneeze. I can't help but smile at the sight of her. As my angel's eyelids are slowing closing, the thoughts of my relationship with my wife played back in my head like an old film.

It all started in High School. I created an infamous club called the host club. It was wonderful and every day was a new journey and experience. The club helped me escape the family issues I endured as a teenager, It brought happiness to me and I was able to meet my future wife because of it. One day, a very sincere and responsible girl walked into the host club. Her name was Haruhi Fujioka. Things picked up from there. She joined our club and so began my relationship with her. Many events occurred from there. And eventually we fell in _love_.

I loved her like I never loved anyone before. When I saw her my heart would beat itself so rapidly from excitement, I was afraid It would burst out. When she was not near me my heart would wrench from the pain and agony I felt from not being with her.

I couldn't take it anymore. When she was twenty one and I was twenty three, I loved her so much that I just had to take the next step in our relationship. I was going to ask for her hand in marriage. I knew there was a very low chance she would yes though. She was only twenty one and I was only twenty three. She was still in law school pursing her dream to become a lawyer but I had to do it. I wanted to become her husband no matter **what**.

I went out and bought her a wedding ring. The very next night I took her out to her favorite restaurant, which was one that was known for it's delectable Ootoro. When dessert was served, I stood up and got down on my knee. I looked up at Haruhi with loving determine eyes and cleared my throat. ''Haruhi, I love you more than I ever have. You mean the world to me. My thoughts of you are nothing but beautiful thoughts. Everything about you is perfect. Your looks, personalty, everything.'' I kissed her thin right hand lightly which caused her to smile lightly and blush. ''Haruhi I understand your still only twenty and your pursing your dream to become a lawyer but I just love you so much. I just have to ask...'' I put my hand on her cherry blossom pink cheek and at that point, I think she understood what I was going to ask her. I gulped and slowly reached into my pocket to take out the tiny box and slowly opened it to reveal a shiny ring as big as a rock. ''Will you marry me? Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?'' I asked her nervously and waited patiently for her answer. I began to feel stares from other people all waiting for her answer.

There were a few seconds of silence until I heard a tiny Innocent laugh coming from Haruhi. The happiness inside me swelled and I could feel the people around me turning their frowns into smiles as we all thought the same word would be coming out of Haruhi's mouth. But we were all wrong. ''I love you, Tamaki.'' She began, ''But I just don't want to get married right now. I wanna focus on my studies.'' I could feel the aching in my heart as I heard those words come out of her mouth and sighs were heard in every inch of the room. Everyone went back to eating and Haruhi smiled lightly at me again. ''But Tamaki,'' She said as her fingers stroked my hair ''Save that ring because the moment I become a lawyer, I'll have it on my finger and you and I could get married then, okay?'' She said with a big smile on my face. I never felt so sad before. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I was crushed. I knew the possibility of Haruhi having had said yes to me was very unlikely but I still went ahead and did it. I should have reconsidered it because I was absolutely heartbroken after hearing those words.

First attempt- **Failed**

I didn't give up though. I wasn't going to wait till she finished law school, I wanted to marry her at that very moment. No matter what happen, she was going to become wife. No matter **_what_**.

My second attempt was taking her to a private beach and proposing there. I remember it as if it were just yesterday. It was a beautiful evening. The sunlight's tangerine ray's softly shone on Haruhi's face making her look a precious angel. I set up a blanket for the both of us. My arm was wrapped around Haruhi's as I watched the oceans waves throw themselves on the soft tender sand like a soft blanket. ''My love isn't this just gorgeous?'' I asked Haruhi as I turned and smiled at her.

She shrugged, ''I guess.'' I heard the annoyance in her voice when she said that. She wasn't a very big fan of cute romantic things.

''Oh okay.'' Was my reply to her.

An hour away passed of me holding her. She was getting annoyed, I could tell. The wind slowly began to grow stronger, and it sent an aggressively dashing cold breeze through our bodies which caused goosebumps to suddenly appear on both our arms.

''It's cold. Let's go.'' Haruhi said as she stood up. I stood up, folded the blanket, and walked toward her and grabbed her hand. Right as she was about to enter the long black limousine, I got down on my left knee and took the box out again. I smiled as I grabbed her hand. ''Haruhi... Please? I just love you so much.'' I said as I opened the tiny violet box to reveal the ring once again. Haruhi didn't do anything when she saw that. She didn't speak, She didn't move. She simply stood there. My heart began to race as I prayed for the next word to come out of her mouth to be a yes. But once again, I ended up heartbroken.

Second attempt- **Failed**

My third attempt was much more planned. I was away from love and life for a total of five days. Yes, I had left behind my life. Haruhi was my life and without her; I had no life. The five enormously, terrible, depressing days that I was away from my beauty seemed to not be days but years. I was a handsome prince who was fighting dragons and evil witches in the deepest, darkest, scariest sections of the forest trying to reunite to princess Haruhi. It took a total of five days to get through the evil forest and arrive at her castle and reunite with her. Those days were long, tiring, days that seem to have not been days but instead, decades. Well.. okay, so maybe the story about me fighting witches and dragons isn't exactly true, but I was gone for five whole days from my love. I'm the head of the Suoh business and I had to leave for a business trip. When I was about to arrive back to my dear angel, I told her I would like her to come to the airport when I arrived back in Japan. I came up with a very cleaver romantic way to propose. I hired some people and gave each and every one of them a rose to give to Haruhi when she arrived at the airport to reunite with me.

When I saw Haruhi with all the flowers, I could see a smile covering her face. She knew the flowers were from me and when she saw me, she thanked me with a hug and kiss on the cheek on the cheek. Then, we walked hand in hand until another one person came holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses. I grabbed them and Haruhi chuckled as I did that. ''They're beautiful, thank you! But I can't possibly carry anymore!''

I shook my head. ''You don't need to carry them, just read the note.'' She looked at the small card with a anxious look and then back at me. I smiled to encourage her. ''Go ahead and read the card.'' I told her. But before I knew it, my heart was broken once again and I was yelled at by her.

Third attempt- **Failed**

I came to the conclusion that if I kept bothering her, she might even break up with me and if that occurred, I think my heart would stop beating from the pain I would feel. So, I simply gave up. It was quiet in the long limousine as my chauffeur drove us back home and as I reflected.

It took a total of two days for me to realize what I did was quite selfish. Haruhi wanted to become a lawyer. It was a dream of her's even since she was little, and I was willing to interfere? No. I loved her with all my heart and I wanted the best for her. I decided the right thing for me to do was to apologize. So, I did just that. I went to her apartment and gave her long speech of how sorry I was. And guess what happen? Just guess. She said what I said in my apology made her realize how much I truly did care for her and that she would willing to marry me. When I heard those words, I had never felt so happy in my life.

Our future was set; We would become husband and wife and live a long and joyful life together.

Our wedding was small but very beautiful. Haruhi didn't want something big and fancy. We invited only our closest family members and friends. We said out vows, I put the wedding ring on her thin finger and before I knew it we kissed a passionately loving kiss, and walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

Our honeymoon was lovely. It gave us time to relax and enjoy our new life together as husband and wife. After our honeymoon Haruhi and I went to live in our new home. I went out and bought it when we were in enganded. It's the perfect size and very western looking. It's a two story, five room, house with a great view of the sea. It's not huge and it isn't small. It's just the perfect size.

Our life as a married couple was perfect and I didn't think It could be possible for us to get any happier. Though I was completely wrong. One year after we got married, Haruhi began to grow very sick. She started throwing up in the morning, she was tired, she didn't want to eat. I got very frightened and Immediately took her to the doctor.

I remember sitting in the doctor's office with her. I gripped my teeth nervously as I held her hand tightly which caused her to let out an annoyed sigh. ''Your holding my hand too tightly.'' Were the exact words she told me. I quickly let go of her hand as the doctor walked in.

The doctor nodded and clapped her hands like a little kid when she saw us. ''There's nothing wrong with you Mrs. Suoh.'' I let out a relived sigh and then the nurse's smile grew bigger. ''There's nothing wrong at all. What's causing this.. is.. it's a baby.'' My smile faded away as I looked at her with a clueless expression on my face. Haruhi rolled her hazel eyes annoyingly, ''She's saying I'm pregnant.''

Haruhi and I were going to become parents.

Haruhi's stomach constantly grew bigger over the months as our baby was growing. Haruhi decided she wanted keep the sex of the baby a surpise. We both didn't care if it was a boy or a girl as long as it was born healthy. I loved going to the ultrasound's and feeling it's kicks. I couldn't wait to have it in my arms to love and cuddle.

Then when Haruhi was entering her last month, at exactly 3:05 am, I was awaken by her. She held her hand on her stomach and I knew at the instant that she was in labor. My heart started racing, I was excited that I would finally get to meet my child but I was scared for Haruhi.

On the way to the hospital as the chauffeur drove us, I sat next to Haruhi. One hand was on her belly and the other was holding onto mine. The expression on her face was calm, but I'm sure on the inside she was a bit nervous.

At the hospital, doctors and nurses were swarming around Haruhi as they were getting everything ready for the birth. The doctors and nurses kept telling me to stay back for the moment. They began hooking Haruhi up to machines, and asking questions, and what not. I could see she was beginning to get quite irritated, she was in active labor and wanted me there to hold her hand. When the doctors stop swarming around the room I got to her and held her hand tightly.

Then It was time for her to begin _pushing_. The doctors and I surrounded her and she held onto my hand tightly for support. Sweat dripped down her face as she took deep breaths to help her endure the pain. I wiped the sweat off her forehead with a cool cloth. I quickly turned to get a clean towel and when I looked back, Haruhi had her chin to her chest, and her face was turning beet red, she was holding her breath too long. I yelled, ''Breath!'' And her head fell back onto the pillow. Took a few seconds, and her chin was back to her chest again.

''Just a few more pushes.'' A doctor told her.

She held my hand like a lifeline as her face turned beet red again and her chin went to her chest.

I was able to hear one of the nurses by her leg cheering her on, ''Your almost there! We could see it's head!"

Haruhi whimpered ''I can't.. I just can't do this anymore.'' I lightly touched her chin which caused her to look over at me. I smiled and kissed her hand, ''You _can_ do it.'' I said it with so much confidence, it gave her some sort of strength. She gripped my hand so tightly I was surprised when I didn't wince from the small pain. With all the energy she had left, her chin went to her chest one last time and in seconds my wife and I heard a cry.

''It's a girl!'' The doctor cheerfully said as he held my newborn daughter.

Then I noticed that Haruhi had placed her head against my chest as she was taking deep breaths. She was exhausted and her eyelids were slowly closing, but the loud cries from our newborn daughter brought her back. She sighed and a huge smile appeared on her face.

I kissed my wife on the cheek, ''Our little girl is wonderful isn't she?'' Haruhi simply nodded as she smiled at the sight of our newborn daughter.

We named our daughter Kotoko Anne Sophia. I came up with the idea to name our daughter Kotoko after Haruhi's mother and Haruhi came up with the idea of her middle name being Anne Sophia which was _my _mother's name. Kotoko Anne Sophia was the cutest thing my eyes laid eyes on, and she was so tiny! When she was born she weighed 6 pounds. 2 ounces. Luckily she was completely healthy when she was born and was able to be taken home the very next day.

My daughter brought my wife and I so much happiness. She was our prized possession and we cared for her more than anything. And as a baby, she didn't cause much trouble. She would fall asleep very quickly, she did not complain much, she ate what she was feed; She was a very easy baby to look after. And she's so incredibly fun to play with! When being kissed and hugged by me she never get's annoyed, instead she always giggles and occasionally kisses and hugs me back. I've also thought it's always been so fun going out and buying her all the cute feminine things I could find and dressing her up in all of it while taking pictures of her. As for her looks, she looks just like her mother. She has her mother's big shaped hazel eyes and just like her mother she has beautiful, luscious, long brown hair. Haruhi and I were tremendously happy with the life we shared as a married couple and parents but it was just about to get better.

About seven months after our daughter turned two, Haruhi became pregnant again! Haruhi and I were going to have another child together. Her second pregnancy was easier than her first. She was experienced and much more aware now. Just like the first time, her stomach grew bigger as our child was growing, we went to the ultrasounds, I felt it's kicks. We experienced the same events as the first time. And just like the first time, I took great care of Haruhi all through out her pregnancy. I made sure she ate the correct food, got the right amount of rest. I took great care of her. Though, this time around, we decided to find out the sex of the baby. It was another little girl! Haruhi and I were going to have another daughter! I was excited beyond belief to know that in only months I would have another daughter to love, cuddle, and play with.

Then about one month after our daughter turned three, Haruhi went into her seventh month and just like when she was pregnant with Kotoko, I was awaken by her in the middle of the night. She explained to me that her water had broke and I knew after hearing that, that our second daughter was ready to be born.

We left Kotoko in the care of our next door neighbor, who was kind enough to look after her while Haruhi and I would be at the hospital. After I gave Kotoko a short explanation of what was about to occur, Haruhi and I quickly left to the hospital.

The birth went smoothly, as the doctors knew what to do and Haruhi and I knew what was going to occur. It went by quite fast as well. Before I knew it, Haruhi had already began _pushing_ and I was at her side helping her the best I possibly could.

''Just one more push and the baby will be out.'' A nurse by her leg told her.

Haruhi laid her head on the pillow and took slow deep breaths as she endured the pain. Then, she took one last breath, nipped at her lower lip, held my hand as tightly as she could and her chin went to her chest one last time and in less than a minute, a loud reckless cry was head in the room. I looked between Haruhi's legs, and the doctor held my newborn daughter in her arms.

''It's a beautiful girl!'' The nurse said as she began to clean her up. I looked at Haruhi who had her head against the pillow and was breathing heavily. I gave her a kiss on her cheek. ''You did great, Haruhi.'' I happily told her with a smile. The doctor's placed the baby on Haruhi's abdomen and started wiping her off. Then the doctor handed me a pair of scissors, and I knew what to do. Snap, and the umbilical cord was cut.

We christened out second daughter as Koharu. It was simply Koharu, we decided not to give her a middle name. Koharu was born weighing 5lbs 18 ounces, which was a bit underweight but she was born two months too early so it was understandable. Koharu with her big, shaped hazel eyes and blond hair was just as beautiful and as adorable as her big sister.

Then we were able to take Koharu home and now Haruhi and I are happily married with our two little girls. Kotoko also seemed to be very happy when seeing her little sister for the first time. The first thing she said about her little sister was, ''Oh! Cute baby!'' She's such a loving kind big sister to her and we have not once had any conflicts with her feeling any feelings of jealously towards her.

I can't believe my life as of now, It's just **_so_** perfect. I have everything I could possibly ever want at the age of twenty nine! As the rocking chair is slowly rocking, I look down to find Koharu sound asleep with her tiny hand wrapped around my finger. I carefully stand up and take my daughter to her crib. Before putting her in, I give her a small kiss on her forehead, ''I love you.'' I quietly whisper to her. Then, I quietly walk into the master bed and crawl into bed and lay next to my wife.

I can't wait to see what to see what the future has in store for Haruhi and I. Haruhi is now twenty seven and her dream of becoming a lawyer has finally come true, and she's such a wonderful lawyer! Whatever the future has in store for Haruhi and I, It's going to be lovely and I'm sure it. Raising our two girls, watching them go to school, seeing them make friends, seeing them grow into adults, and possibly seeing them get married and starting their own family. I can't wait to see it all unfold, because It's all going to be wonderful. These are the moments in life I'll always treasure.

0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Did you enjoy it?:D_

_On my previous account, I actually wrote a one-shot called, ''Our Life'' which is **extremely** similar to this one but I deleted it and wrote this one and made it just a little different._

_Leave a review or don't leave one I don't really care. I just wrote this because I love the thought of Haruhi and Tamaki with a daughter and this really is only for me. So if you read this and don't review I won't get upset so don't worry._

_Although, a review would make me happy so if you liked it please do review!_


End file.
